Through the Ages
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: In his Egyptian days, young Prince Atem dreams of a beautiful girl. When a portal sends him through time to the present day to find her, what happens when his dream girl is unwilling to return his affections? AtemxAnzu
1. Time Travel

**This was actually a completely different story I was writing about a French prince but I though it could apply to this as well. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

Ancient Egypt

The pounding hoof beats of the black stallion against the stone masonry was a welcome herald in the prince's ears. He gripped the saddle tighter with his knees and urged the horse faster. His short breath came in small puffs as he laughed with joy.

The stallion sped through the night, moonlight shyly peeking out behind the dense cover of the clouds. The prince slowed his mount and crested the hill to look down upon a small hovel below. The prince grinned and urged his mount toward the small house.

Slower and slower the house came into full view. The corral was dotted with sheep and two work mules either sleeping or eating. The windows were alight from many candles sitting on their sills. The prince stopped and dismounted near the gate and led his horse into the pasture. Patting the horse's neck and offering a sugar cube as a reward, he spun on his heels and walked to the hovel.

He crept around the herb garden and the chicken coops and shuffled quietly to the door. Using a special coded knock, the door was opened to reveal a rather haggard, bent old man. He smiled toothlessly as he ushered the prince inside.

"It would seem you were able to sneak out after all," old Solomon said as he seated the prince and took his large traveling cloak. "Well, in any case, I'm glad we decided to meet for I feel the location of the portal will be revealed to us tonight," he continued, handing the prince a mug of warm wine.

"I hope you're right, my friend. I am to be wed to that dreadful Lady Tryphaena in less than a fortnight. If the message about the maiden in my dreams was correct, the portal should lead me to her," Prince Atem sighed, reflecting on the dream maiden that had come to him every night for nearly a month.

She always looked the same way every time she had visited his dreams. She had long tresses of honey-brown hair that flowed down her back like waves of melted toffee. She always wore a long linen gown with a low-cut neckline, graceful sleeves and a collar made of gold and studded with rubies, inlaid with other stones and lapis lazuli. On her feet were slippers of gold and a gold belt studded with sapphires always encircled her shapely waist.

But it wasn't her appearance that appealed to him most, it was her eyes. Her eyes, shaped like fresh cut almonds, were the colour of stormy skies and glacier ice. Behind those eyes he saw himself holding her in his arms and bending down to give her his mouth in a pledge of love, but at the moment when his lips were almost touching hers, he awoke.

"My prince, are you listening to me?" Solomon spoke up, bringing Atem back from his daydreams.

"I'm sorry." Atem apologized; heat rushing to his face in embarrassment. There was no denying it; never in all his seventeen years on Earth did he love somebody so much. Focusing his attention back on the ancient man in front of him, bending his head low, he concentrated all of his energy on finding the portal and his unknown love.

"Good, Atem, focus on the portal! Focus on the girl! The time is nigh!" Solomon closed his eyes and planted his hands deep into the soft earthen floor. He felt the magic in the ground seep into his fingertips and up his old arms, spreading warmth throughout his entire body. Atem then reached forward, placing his hands on the old man's wrinkled forehead.

Suddenly the entire layout of the surrounding countryside exploded before his eyes. He could see the desert through which he'd come, the palace along the sea so loved by his mother and father; and on a hill not far from the hovel shone an eerie green column of light. Atem watched in wonder as the column almost seemed to pulsate with silver shimmers of light. Solomon retrieved his hands from the dirt and beckoned Atem to the window. The column stood tall and bold, bravely standing as a beacon to bring in the seekers of their desires. Solomon looked to Atem and led him to the door.

"You know what to do, Your Majesty. Ride quickly for you do not have much time. Step in to the column and search your heart. The portal will guide you to her," he said. He added, "May Ra watch over you, my son." Tears were shining in his eyes.

Atem nodded and kissed the old man's forehead good-bye. He ran to the corral, led his stallion out in the direction of the green pillar and mounted. He took a deep breath and kicked his horse into a full speed gallop.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the prince and his mount had reached the portal. Atem watched the column swirl and expel green shafts of light, beckoning him inside. He grabbed his horse's reins and led both the beast and himself into it.

Closing his eyes he pictured the girl standing before him, her arms reaching out to him, trying to draw him to her. His heart sang and his breath was snatched away as the column constricted around him as he felt his feet leave the ground and was plunged back into pure darkness.

After an insurmountable amount of time, he felt his feet hit the ground. Slowly and surely, he opened his eyes. The brilliant light of the green column was replaced by the soft glow of the crescent moon. Stepping cautiously onto hard ground, Atem observed his surroundings.

Buildings crowded down a paved avenue and strange wooden poles with cables strung between them stood like sentinels on the dead streets. _What an odd place_, Atem thought. There were no horses, no marketplaces, and no form of life anywhere.

Atem mounted his stallion and began to trot down a paved path beside a park. Out in the distance the prince saw the first human in this strange place since himself. As he drew closer, he could tell it was a woman, but she wore britches like a man. But what shocked him the most was that under her dark cap there fell long locks of honey-brown toffee.

* * *

Today

Anzu never really prized her looks. The only things she truly thought were beautiful were her hair and her eyes. She thought her eyes were the colour of the calm before the storm. But other than that, she never prized her looks.

That morning had been a cooler one, and the evening was no exception. She bundled up in a sweater and a dark cap. She let her hair fall down her back to keep the wind at bay from her neck. With a pair of mittens in hand, she set off down the street.

It was odd seeing the streets of the city so empty like this, not that Anzu minded. There were no cars, no civilians, not even a stray cat ventured out into the cold night air. It was so…dead. Anzu continued to walk down the street until she began to hear something similar to hoof beats on the pavement. Not wanting to turn around and acknowledge the sounds' presence, she continued to walk as the beats were becoming louder and closer.

Soon enough it seemed that the mystery stranger was indeed after her. She began to walk faster, but the stranger kept the pace. Before long Anzu was sprinting to get away from the stranger, but now she was sure there was a horse; its hooves pounding a steady beat into the pavement.

At the end of the street she turned sharply to the left, towards a crowded parking lot. She ran and scurried quickly under an SUV and tried to still her raging heartbeat. Now all was quiet. Did she lose him? She was about to crawl form underneath the vehicle when a booted foot appeared. Peeking slyly from behind a tire, Anzu caught the first glimpses of her pursuer.

He was breathtaking, just like the princes she saw carved into the stones of the Ancient Egyptian museum. He wore laced sandals, a long linen tunic and he wore lots of gold; a studded belt and a gold crown. On his neck hung a sort of keepsake, an upside-down pyramid with an eye on it. He was well built for his, Anzu guessed, seventeen or eighteen years.

Even his face was beautiful! He bore spiky red hair that had tips the colour of raven's wings, his long blond bangs hanging over his tanned face. There was even a pesky lock that kept falling into his eyes. And, oh, those eyes! Glowing orbs of liquid amethysts flashed with mischief. His straight and perfect nose, square jaw and full lips made this guy the stuff of fantasies. Unknowingly she began to slide out from her hiding place until the stranger started to speak.

"Where are you, my lotus flower? I need to speak with you, for I believe you hold the promise proposed in my dreams. Please, reveal yourself to me!" He stood quietly for a moment, eyes darting form side to side. Suddenly, as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Anzu let out a long sight of relief. He was finally gone. She wiggled out from behind the tire and dusted the rubble form her pants. She bent backwards and was greeted by several pops of cracking vertebrae. Shaking off the stiffness, she ran into the darkness of the nearby park.

**Part 2 coming soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Confessions

**I had some fun writing this next part of the story...and I hope you enjoy it! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

Atem sat on his mount and watched her run through the scarce trees towards the picnic shelter. His breath came in excited wisps of silver smoke. If he was ever going to confirm that this girl was indeed the dream girl this was to be his opportunity. He urged his horse to walk slowly, almost at a stalking pace, so as not to frighten her. He stopped twenty feet from the shelter, dismounted and began creeping quietly to the picnic tables.

She sat there quietly, shaking and rubbing her arms. Atem wanted with all his being to rush over and offer her his cloak. As he stepped onto the paved foundation, she whirled around and began to run.

"No, wait!" Atem shouted and bolted after her, catching her elbow with his strong hand. "Please, wait, my love!" he panted.

"What the—Get your hands off me!" Anzu screeched, trying to wrench her arm out of his vise-like grip. "And what are you doing calling me your 'love'?"

"Oh, please forgive me." Atem kneeled before her and held her hand. "I am Prince Atem of Egypt and you are my heart's one true desire, my lily," he continued, raising her hand to his mouth and pressing his lips against her soft flesh.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anzu grunted while she retrieved her hand. The place where his lips touched her hand sizzled like hot coals.

"Oh, my love, don't you recognize me?" Atem stood and grasped her hands with his. She shook her head. "Oh, sweet maiden, how I love you! Since you first came to me I have loved you!" He took one and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her light perfume made his senses reel and swim with pleasure. Her eyes, however, were crackling with anger and fear.

"Please, I don't know who you are, but if Yugi put you up to this, tell him your job is done because you are freaking me right out!" Anzu backed away from the intense gaze of Atem's eyes. Anzu was hesitant to reply until she looked into his eyes which expelled nothing but childish innocence and curiosity. He looked a lot like Yugi...

"Yugi is my best friend," Anzu replied slowly. A smile began to spread across Atem's face, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. He stepped forward slowly and held her gaze.

"And what is your name, lotus?" He took to taking her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"My name is Anzu," she replied warmly. She couldn't help but adore those boyish charms he possessed.

He kissed her fingertips gently and whispered, "Ah, my lovely Princess Anzu."

He brought her back to the shelter and draped a corner of the cloak over her shoulders. Her shaking had now ceased, which made him happy. Shyly he slipped closer to her, draping more and more of the cloak over her.

She in turn, could feel the approaching heat of his body as he drew closer and closer until he said immediately beside her. Never in all her sixteen years had she experienced such devoted attention from a boy, let alone this strange "prince". They sat quietly for a moment until Anzu turned to speak to Atem.

"Seriously, who the hell are you? Do you think you can just pop up out of nowhere, hunt me down like an escaped fugitive, proclaim your confessions of love and have me melt into your arms just like that?" She looked at him coldly for a moment, but then regretted her harsh look at the disappointment written across his handsome face.

"I did not realize that you felt this way," he started slowly. He wanted to hold her hand again, but with the fear of making her angry or worse, he restrained himself. "I only thought you would recognize me because you visited my dreams all the time." He looked in her eyes, wishing she could understand the severity of his love.

"I've never seen you before! Why do you keep saying that?" Anzu was growing furious at his persistent claims of these 'dream visits'. "I've never been in your dreams, I don't know who you are and I most certainly don't love you!" she screamed.

His breath came in too fast, too sharp. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. How could his one true love not love him in return? After all the things they talked about, after all the jokes and laughter they exchanged, all the things they did together…how could it all be a farce? Surely all those things had happened, surely! Grasping her hands tightly with his, he looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Princess of the Nile. I love you, I love you, and I love you! How can I say it more plainly than that? In my dreams you promised me that we would meet someday for real and that you would be mine, and I would be yours…forever." Somehow he couldn't expel the message to her as he hoped he could. Her face was still as impassive as it was before? What would make her remember him?

"Really, where are you getting this stuff from?" she asked him. "I mean, the costume was one thing but now this whole spiel about dreams and promises is just too much!" She backed away from the warm shelter of his body and jumped off the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" Anzu reached out to grab her arm. "Please tell me, I'm all alone here and I need someone to give me guidance."

Anzu exhaled loudly and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Should she help Atem? What did she know about him? So he said he was a "Prince of Egypt" but that didn't tell her much. She should just leave him to fend for himself. On the other hand, if this really was a prince, dating by his clothing a Ancient Egyptian prince, he _would _be lost and couldn't fend for himself; he could die. She sighed and shrugged.

"If you're gonna survive here you might as well follow me." She turned and started walking down towards the sidewalk. Atem beamed, leaping into his saddle and trotting after her.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! You have made me a very happy man," he said joyfully. "So tell me about this strange place, my love." Atem chatted jovially.

"Could you—never mind. This place is called Domino City." Anzu briskly kept her pace and sighed. "I love this city. The people are friendly, all my friends live here; including the filthy rich Seto Kaiba, and I was born here, which I suppose is as good a reason as any."

"Ah, this place sounds wonderful. I hope I can learn to love it just as much as you do," Atem breathed deeply. In all honesty he wanted to enjoy his stay here; he didn't know how long he was supposed to be there anyway.

Anzu whirled around and looked at Atem seriously. "If you think you're staying here a minute longer you are sadly mistaken. Besides, don't suppose that sweetening your words you can woo me any faster because you won't." She turned around and began walking again.

"But I truly mean the things I say! Do believe me!" He trotted quickly behind her and reached down to pull her into the saddle. "Ooofff! You aren't as light as you appear, darling." Atem readjusted her body in the saddle so she sat across his legs and her shoulders dug into his shirt.

"Well, look before you leap then! Ugh, this is kind of uncomfortable," Anzu replied, shifting her weight so that her eyes weren't at the exact same level as his open collar. She shuffled needlessly and cleared her throat. "Besides, it's going to appear very strange should anybody see us together like this."

At this she was greeted by a strange sound, a sort of low rumble that seemed to be coming from behind her. It was then that she realized that he was laughing, a deep throaty sound that she found more appealing than she'd dare admit to. He sighed deeply, reached over and turned her face gently towards his own. He stared at her for a time, how long it was she could only guess, but she felt as though she could actually feel his emotions pouring through his eyes; as if no words need be said.

"_Je t'adore, _Anzu, oh_, je t'aime, je t'aime…_how can I say it more plainly than that? No, I simply can't! _Je t'aime_!" He hugged her close to his body, as if she wasn't close enough already. He breathed the soft sweet fragrance that wafted up his nostrils to send his senses reeling. How it is that he could love somebody so much? He didn't care to answer; he was too focused on Anzu, purely Anzu. (_Je t'aime_ means 'I love you')

"Um, Atem, I can't breathe!" Anzu's muffled voice broke the silence. He quickly backed away and let her breathe again. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, but he didn't care_. How wonderful she looks when she's flushed_, he thought. He helped smooth down the waves of wild hair, encountering such silkiness and shine that he found his fingers unable to leave their warm shelter. He lifted a curl that caressed her jaw line and held it to his nose, breathing deeply, relishing in the closeness and intimacy of the moment. He almost gave the lock back, but not before he pressed a warm and promising kiss into the silky strands. Anzu looked on in astonishment.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing," she said quietly.

Atem smiled and let the lock fall against her cheek. "When I went to school part of my education was studying the art of seduction, this was one way to ensure that I would find myself a bride one day." He gathered a small handful of hair and pressed more kisses into the strands falling between his fingers.

"No kidding, in what, Ancient Egypt?" She poked his arm and began to laugh.

_Holy Ra_, he thought. _She is everything and more to me! _He took her hands and said, "Yes, I am, from the Egypt. Pardon me, but what year is this?"

She looked at him gravely. She said quietly, "It's 2008."

**Uh-oh! Now that the secret's out how will they carry on? Please R&R and I'll write the third chapter as soon as I can! -Shelby-**


	3. Through the Ages

**Hey, everybody! This is Part 3 of this story...if you enjoyed the previous two please review. If you haven't, please don't flame me! -Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem held Anzu before his eyes and shook her shoulders gently. Anzu shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to understand that she had no part in this. "I don't know how you got here or how you _could _get here from centuries years ago!" She began to sob with frustration, letting the tears fall in spite of this man holding her. He hugged her closely and wished to ease her fears.

"I came through a portal that my old friend and confidant Solomon helped me find. Somehow he knew that it would lead me to wherever you were." Atem buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply. "I thought perhaps that you lived in a distant land but never another time!"

She sniffed. "Well, I do live in a distant land. We are far away from Egypt! This country is called Japan." She wiped her eyes and sniffled some more.

"What? How can this be?" Atem scratched his brow in confusion.

"I don't know, but I may know somebody who could help us," Anzu said, readjusting her position in both Atem's arms and in his saddle. She groaned from the stiffness and Atem seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Come, let me walk and you can ride my stallion," he said, sliding off the saddle and hitting the ground with a thud. Anzu swung her leg into the opposite stirrup and finally sat comfortably in the leather saddle. Breathing a sigh of content, she grabbed the reins and clicked her tongue, moving the horse into a slow and steady walk.

"You know how to ride as well?" Atem asked incredulously.

"Of course! I go to camp every summer and ride the horses there," Anzu said, sitting erect in the saddle, letting her body move with the beast underneath her. She sighed, remembering all the wonderful trail rides and rodeos they had at the summer camp. She rid herself of the happy memories and once again focused on the way ahead of her.

"What is your horse's name?" Anzu cleared her throat and asked him quietly. Atem looked up at her with gleaming eyes and he seemed to straighten with pride.

"His name is Ramses. He stands sixteen hands high, he is a pure Thoroughbred and he's my best friend." Atem patted the horse's neck and Ramses snuffled his hair affectionately. Anzu giggled aloud, causing Atem to snap around and glare at her in wonder.

"Ah, yes, Ramses is an excellent name. You really seem to share a connection, don't you, Honey?" Anzu cooed at Ramses and scratched his favorite place behind his left ear. _How did she know_, he wondered, _that he loved to be petted there? How could she be anymore wonderful? I pray that she will someday love me in return._

"So who is this person who is going to help us?" Atem quietly mumbled. Anzu looked down upon him and smiled briefly. This guy really trusted her, and she owed him a place to stay at the very least.

"I suppose you'll have to…" Anzu cut off.

"I'll have to do what? Tell me, goddess," Atem looked up with earnest eyes.

Anzu swallowed. "I suppose you'll have to stay with…me."

Atem's mouth hung slightly open in wonderment. Could this be? "Is this true?" he asked quietly. He cast his eyes downwards, hoping she wouldn't see the hope that glimmered beneath the surface.

"I don't see there as being another alternative. I don't have enough money for you to stay in a hotel and I don't trust you being out alone by yourself." Anzu cast her own eyes to watch her hands, which by this point they had begun to shake.

"Yes, I don't really feel all that safe here," Atem said slowly. "This is a very strange experience for me, as I'm sure you can understand."

"Oh, yeah, totally strange. Beyond freaky." She breathed deeply and felt a tear slowly trickle down her cheek and freeze upon her chin.

"Oh, my love, what is the matter?" Atem reached up and lifted the tear gently.

"It's nothing," she replied, sniffling back more tears and scolding inwardly for such public weakness.

"Tell me." His voice was gentle but it held a certain tone that rang with authority.

"Oh, it's really nothing, Atem. I'm just being a little stressed right now." Anzu breathed deeply and exhaled shakily. She brushed aside a few stray tears and composed herself.

"Is that really what is troubling you, love?" Atem asked innocently. The flare that rose in her eyes was so adorable despite the fact that she was crying. She couldn't have known how beautiful she looked up upon Ramses, her hair blown into a tangle of honied waves, her face flushed from the cold.

"I'm troubled for more than one reason, Atem. I don't know if I can live with you being so close to me in my own home…" Anzu struggled to contain the tears that threatened to overthrow her.

"Oh, is that what you are worried about? You have nothing to fear, I will take care of everything." Atem sighed with content.

"How will you do that? My mother will have a heart attack when I bring you through the front door!"

"I have ways of negotiating with people. If your mother disapproves of my presence then I can always rely on my amazing charm." Atem cocked a perfect eyebrow and smirked at her. No doubt about it, if push came to shove, those charms would definitely come in handy.

"Well, we're nearly there," Anzu pointed to a grand house that sat on a hill in the distance. Atem was impressed. The house was Victorian in nature, with a faded cream paint job and a roofed veranda that surrounded the entire first story. Out of the chimney smoke rose in small silver wisps, indicating that somebody was definitely home.

"Your home is immaculate!" Atem complimented her.

"Thanks, but I think it's a little too big for just me and my mom. But you're in luck; at least the old stables are still there." Anzu smiled, reveling to back when her father still kept horses.

"Why is it just your mother and yourself? Surely you have more people living with you," Anzu said, still marveling at the house's exterior.

"No, my father left my mom and went to make his career in the horse business with his bleach blonde secretary," Anzu winced at the memory. "So it's just my mom and me, which suits me fine. She mostly spends her time modernizing the house so I'm never bothered."

"That sounds wonderful. I cannot wait to meet her."

"Well, give or take about twenty minutes, you'd better get ready to work those boyish charms." Anzu said heavily.

**Part 4 on its way, fangirls! -Shelby-**


	4. Dorm Rooms

**Yo! What's up fangirls? So, I wrote this part the same day I wrote the third...a little quick...ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Mom, I'd like to meet Atem. He's a traveler and he needed a place to stay for a little while. He doesn't have any money with him, but I figured since we have more than enough room I saw that he could just stay with us until he got back on his feet," Anzu said in one breath, speaking faster than she had originally intended. Her mother looked at Atem who flashed a breathtaking smile, and nodded exuberantly.

"Oh, of course your friend can stay with us, Anzu! Really, we have plenty of room! Come, Atem, dear; come sit in the sitting room until Anzu has found a room for you." She whisked him quickly into the futuristic sitting room before he or Anzu could object. The pristine white walls, carpet and designer black furniture was the epitome of sophistication, not even a speck of dust anywhere.

"You have a beautiful home, Empress Mother," Atem flashed another smile and kissed her hand.

_Empress Mother?_ "Oh my, you do go on!" she tittered like a little school girl. She sat herself down on a modern black leather sofa and gestured for him to sit opposite her. Anzu merely rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs up onto the second floor.

When she reached the upper level, she peeked over the balcony and got a really good look at Atem conversing with her mother. He was charming enough, to be sure. He was amiable towards her, which counted for something, didn't it?

She sighed and looked down the hall to the four doors. One door was the door to the main office space, mostly occupied her mother…she wouldn't put him near there. The second door led to the bathroom, of course that was out of the question! The only two doors left led to her room and the spare on the other side, right beside. _Oh no,_ she thought. Surely there were other rooms, surely!

"Uh, Mom, can I see you for a moment?" She poked her head over the railing and called down to where Atem and her mother were chatting jovially.

"Of course, Dear…I won't be but a moment," she apologized to Atem. She stood up and made her way to the stairs. "What seems to be the trouble, Honey?" She kept her voice low so that he couldn't hear them.

"There is only one spare room in the whole house and it happens to be right beside my own bedroom. Is there anywhere else in the house he can stay, other than right beside me?"

"Oh, Honey, I don't see anywhere else where Atem could stay. You'll just have to be a good girl and get along with him, okay?" Her mother's eyes spoke of sincerity but Anzu knew it was wrongly placed. She knew exactly what her mother was trying to do…she wanted her to fall for Atem.

"Can't you at least try, Mom? Please, there must be more than one room left!"

"Honey, there isn't really a whole of room other than all the office spaces…but he can't sleep in there! No, he will stay beside your room and that's final." Her mother crossed her arms, a definite sign that that was that.

Grumbling incoherent curses at her mother, Anzu made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room where Atem waited patiently, eyes sparkling with delight at her presence.

"Atem…"

"Yes?" He stood up slowly and stepped towards her and took her hands.

"There are no available rooms in the house…" she stopped when his face fell in disappointment, "…other than the room right next to mine…" she finished quietly.

Atem's breath caught in his chest. A room next to hers, in her own home? He regained his thoughts and smiled down upon her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her mother slyly watching them from above. He chuckled inwardly and decided to put up a little show.

"Oh, Daughter of the Nile, you make me a very happy man! I promise, I will not cause you any harm. Perhaps living beside you will finally give us a chance to truly know each other; I know that I do not mind. Perhaps it is conceived as an unfortunate event for you, but for me it is a blessing from above." He winked and Anzu realized that her mother had been watching the whole time.

"Is my mom watching us?" Her voice was barely audible. She started to tremble at the way his eyes comforted her distress, soothing her mind without words.

"She is," he whispered back. "Shall we put on a little show for her?" He breathed a laugh and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What kind of show?" she breathed, stunned by her acceptance of this slightly suggestive gesture. Her trembling began again, but this began in anticipation of something huge; she was excited in his close proximity.

"Kiss me," he breathed slowly. He saw the shock that registered in her eyes and bent his head and whispered in her ear. "Please, for me."

"I don't know if I can do that, especially in the presence of my mother," she breathed back.

"Let's make this a convincing effort…" he said slowly, before he bent down and reached to touch her lips with his.

The hesitation was something to be expected, but not in this way. He didn't hesitate to enhance the moment, gauge her reception or any other reason why a male would do so. No, he hesitated for the sake of showmanship, testing the social boundaries in which he was crossing. He stopped close enough to feel her breath on his skin, coming and going in short little flutters. He smiled genuinely and backed away.

"Mayhap another time, lotus flower; good night, sleep well." He lifted his eyes away from hers and walked up the stairs to the second floor with lithe grace. Roxanne felt near fainting from the near kiss. She mentally shook herself and cleared her throat, turning to the staircase and up to the second floor. When she reached the landing her mother's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"What was that about?" Her mother's tone wasn't angry but filled with motherly excitement. Her large ice coloured eyes pleaded her to tell her the truth. Roxanne sighed and shrugged out of her grasp.

"Nothing, Mom, that's just the way they say good night in his country," she lied. The truth is that she wanted him to kiss her, more than she'd dare admit. She apologized to her mother and headed for the bathroom. Standing at the old fashioned basin, she looked in the mirror, wondering what it was that he saw in her. She shook her head and opened the door to her bedroom and closed it with a quiet click, shutting out the outside world for one more night.

* * *

The next morning was bright, the sun streaming through the large bay window in Anzu's large bedroom. She sat up in the poster bed and stretched lazily. Then reality came back down on her like a lead vest. _Atem_. His name alone was enough for the hairs on her arms to start rising.

She hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, knocking first to see if it was occupied. The door opened revealing Atem in a long white robe, his long blond bangs clinging to his forehead in wet ringlets. She giggled quietly, he reminded her of a drowned rat.

"Good morning," she said cordially. She passed out of his way and let him through the doorway. His hand brushed hers, making her tremble.

"Good morning, _lapis lazuli_," Rene replied, grinning. The contact of her warm skin was as good a greeting as he'd ever received. "What a magical invention you have in that room." He laughed a deep, throaty sound that made her knees go weak.

"You mean the shower," she corrected him. He nodded and brushed a stray lock of copper hair out of her eyes. As his hand passed she caught his scent, something heady and musky at the same time. She _liked_ it.

"I heard what you said to your mother last night," he spoke quietly, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. He tipped up her chin when she turned her head away, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Ugh…you did?" Anzu regretted ever talking to her mother about such things. She also hated the fact that he made her so uncomfortable like this. Why did she get all jumpy when he was around?

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I heard every word. As a matter of fact, that's not exactly how we say good night in Egypt. In fact, we say it much more…intimately." His voice deepened slightly, fading off into a soft whisper. His fingers still held her chin captive and he wondered if this was the right moment to kiss her or not.

"Anzu, Atem…come and get it!" Her mother's voice rang through the morning stillness, heeding them towards the kitchen.

The large, airy room was a vibrant blue like the sky on a cloudless day. The cabinetry was off-white and the appliances were nothing short of modern and stainless steel. Atem was amazed.

"Oh, Mother Isis, what a beautiful kitchen you have! This far outshines the splendor of the palace back home!" Her mother blushed for a moment, and then her eyes registered some confusion.

"Palace? Do you mean to say that you own a palace?"

"Of course, I don't own it. My father built it from scratch. It's a lovely thing, but if what Anzu informed me is true it's probably nothing but a ruin now." He looked sad for a moment and then brightened up again.

"Ruins of a palace that your father owns…Anzu Marie! Tell me what's going on right now!" Her mother crossed her arms and Anzu knew the fight had just begun.

"Trust me, Mom, if I told you the real reason Atem is here you'd probably send me off the loony bin."

Atem nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, it is true. The basis around my being here is a little on the fantastic side. Besides, I would not want to burden my hostess with such trivial matters." He flashed another award-winning smile.

Anzu cuffed his arm. "Are you insane?! This is hardly trivial! The means of your being here defy the very fabric of what we consider possible!" She then realized that she'd said too much. Now her mother looked panicked.

"What is going on?" she asked trying to contain the hysteria rising in her voice. "Anzu Marie, tell me what's going on this instant or I'll…I'll…I'll kick Atem out of the house!" she shrieked.

She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Atem leaving the house? It didn't sound right and felt even worse. She shook herself and watched as her mother trembled in fear of the unknown.

"Alright," she yelled. "You wanna know the real reason why Atem is here?" She was at the point of screeching at the top of her lungs. "Atem isn't from here, okay?! He's from Ancient Egypt, he's a freaking prince! He traveled through time to find me! I'm his true love!" She instantly regretted those last words. "Or something like that," she mumbled.

"Oh my goodness…Anzu…do you have any idea of how ridiculous that sounds?" her mother spoke quietly. She wrung her hands together for a long time, pacing around the kitchen. "And what do you mean you're his 'true love'? You barely know him!"

"Tell me about it, Mom. I didn't believe him at first either. I agree that the concept of time travel is a little far-fetched. But I think that he was telling the truth. I actually believe everything he tells me about this weird happenstance. I even believe that he loves me." At this, she walked over and pulled his arms around her, letting him hold her of her own free will.

"You're serious about all of this, aren't' you?" Her mother stood blinking in disbelief. They both nodded. "Well, I don't see myself as having any other choice. Atem, you may stay, but only for the sake of Anzu. I think she's beginning to like you." With that, she turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

Still in his arms, Anzu sighed with relief. He, too, sighed; Anzu feeling his chest expand and collapse. He began to chuckle silently, enjoying her closeness, especially if he hadn't done anything to prompt it.

"That's one hurdle down," she muttered quietly. Atem nodded his assent. He let her go, walking away quietly to his room and sat on his bed, thinking.

_This is all so confusing. How did Solomon foresee this? Was I truly meant to be in love with Anzu instead of ruling Egypt? And today, this morning, the contact of our hands, her arms around me; what can this all mean? How could Fate be more wonderful? Oh, what am I to do?_

A knock sounded quietly at his door, beckoning him to see who it was. He opened the door slowly and Anzu stood there quietly, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Hi, Atem. May I come in?" she asked quietly. He opened the door further and took her hand to lead her in. She accepted the gesture and was amazed by how she actually enjoyed the contact of his warm flesh now.

"What is troubling you?" Atem asked serenely. Anzu walked over to the bed and flopped down on it face first. Atem reached out to her but stopped when her body was wracking with laughter.

"Oh, man, we sure took her for a trip!" she wiped tears from her eyes. She sat up and greeted his confused expression. "In all honesty I think she just thought you were some stray backpacker or something, but this is just so rich!" She erupted into another fit of giggles. Atem joined her on the bed and laughed weakly.

"I don't understand, love. She couldn't tell?" He ran his fingers through his tangled locks, sighing with defeat.

"My mother probably thought you'd gotten lost from some wild frat party! You could've shown up in a full body leotard and she'd probably let you in!" That sudden thought brought on a new wave of laughter.

"I still don't understand." He mused miserably.

"Oh, shush now, I don't expect to understand anything. Things are a little different than in your time."

"Well, that may be the case, but I do know that I love you." He had the grace to blush and grinned sheepishly. Anzu reached up and ran her finders through his long hair.

"The funny thing is…I think I may love you too."

**OH MY GOODNESS! YAY! Will update as soon as I can!**


	5. Welcome Home

**I haven't taken much time to write the next part of this fic (I've been busy with the production of the school musical: oddly it's set in Japan! :P) but I'm hoping that this end result will appease everybody. Please excuse the use of Egyptian mythology and historical references (there are translations) so I hope that you like it. If you don't, however, please don't flame me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series or any other titles named in this story.

Atem stood up and backed away from Anzu who sat on the bed, looking up at him with concern read easily in her cerulean eyes. Had she said too much? She knew full well what Atem's feelings were for her but did she really trust herself with her newfound affection? She looked down at her hands and began to sob quietly. She was such a fool!

"Oh no, my lily! Do not cry! Do not believe that I am upset, I am overjoyed! Hearing that you return my affections is enough for me! Why do you still weep, my princess?" Atem sat back down on the bed and held Anzu's shaking body close to his own. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Atem. It's just that I never knew I could feel so strongly, so surely, about anything. I know this is a little fast coming; seeing as I've only known you less than two days. They say love works extremely fast but I never believed it. I suppose that now I do." Anzu wiped the tears from her face and looked up into Atem's amethyst eyes. They, too, were filled with tears, tears of joy. She hugged him closer and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did you say, Hemsut?" Atem whispered. ('Hemsut' was the mythological Egyptian goddess of Fate.)

"I just said 'I love you'," she mumbled. Atem's response was simply holding her closer to his body (as if they weren't close enough as it was!). He cleared his throat unnecessarily and tipped Anzu's chin upwards.

"I am going to give you a title, my lady," he said slowly.

"What title? Another goddess name, I suppose?" Anzu was very fluent in Egyptian mythology and looked forward to seeing what goddess Atem was going to name her after. Perhaps Isis (the Mother Goddess) or Sekhmet (the Goddess of War) or perhaps Wadjet (tutelary goddess of Lower Egypt and the Protector of the Pharaoh).

"I am going to give you the name 'Lady Mafdet'." She looked up at him with wild eyes. Mafdet was the goddess who protected the king's chambers, often depicted as a panther. She was so honored.

"Thank you, Atem. That means a lot that you give me a name full of such power." She smiled up at him and pecked his cheek lightly before rising of the bed and walking into her bedroom and logging onto her computer. There was somewhere she needed to go, and Atem was coming with her…

* * *

"We're going where?" Atem was dumbfounded.

"That's right! I have two tickets to Cairo, Egypt. We're going back to your home!" Atem was trying not to jump up from his seat and kiss Anzu with as much passion as he could muster but he restrained himself. Anzu continued, "I will warn you, however, people will not recognize you as the prince you once were. That was centuries ago! On a side note, we'll have to get you some modern clothes…" Atem was still clothed in his Egyptian garb; he'd stick out like a sore thumb.

"So my people will not see me as their Prince?" Atem asked. He was slightly disappointed at this news but it made sense. _Seeing a pharaoh would be a little strange in this modern world,_ he thought.

"I'm going to take you to some historical sites that I'm sure you'll remember," Anzu said and pointed to some pictures on a brochure she held in her hand. "We'll go see the Great Pyramids of Giza, then go see Abu-Simbel (built by Ramses the Second), and maybe the Colossi of Memnon (the Colossi are two 19.5 foot statues of Amenhotep built in the 18th Dynasty at a temple in Thebes)."

"Yes! I remember these places!" Atem was impressed by her knowledge of his world. He hoped in time that he would be as knowledgeable about her world, too.

* * *

"It looks so small from up here," Atem remarked, looking out the plane window onto the sandy desert plains of the Sahara Desert.

"Yes, it is a little surreal, isn't it?" Anzu wasn't paying any attention to the scenery, she was too busy admiring Atem's new look. He wore dark-wash denim jeans, Chuck Taylor Converse sneakers, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with his Object around his neck on a sturdy chain.

"Rawr," she mumbled to herself. Atem caught her flirtatious purr and smiled his award-winning smile.

"Rawr, to you as well, Mafdet," he muttered quietly. He reached for her hand and entwined her fingers with his.

* * *

"Welcome to Cairo! I hope that you enjoy your stay in this country rich with history!" The friendly attendant on the flight chirped over the PA system. Atem and Anzu unbuckled themselves and gathered their bags from the overhead bins. Stepping off the plane and into the African heat Atem never felt more alive. Anzu's hand, which was still in his, squeezed his fingers gently. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Welcome home, Pharaoh," she said.

**Yeah, I did a little research for this story, but in reality I'm quite the Ancient Egyptian historian. Don't ask me why, but I am! So please R&R and tell me what you think! –Shelby-**


	6. It Takes Two

**It's taken me a while to write the 6th chapter but I'm rather happy with the result. Please read and if you don't like it, flames will not be acceptable.**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Atem was bored. He was thankful that Anzu had spent all this time and effort on the trip but he was just so bored. He small river barge tour they were on had run for 2 hours already and Atem was about to snap unless something interesting happened. Looking off the side of the boat he saw bubbles appearing in the green waters of the Nile. A hippopotamus peeked from the surface and wiggled his ears at him. Atem smiled for the first time since the tour began and wiggled his nose at the creature. The hippo bobbed its head as if to laugh and retreated under the water. Atem sighed and resumed his bored expression.

Anzu loved the tour. She watched as the marvelous ruins of ancient palaces and temples glided by slowly as they traversed down the Nile. She took out her camera and snapped a few pictures in quick succession.

"Please, no flash photography," the tour guide, a dark-skinned woman (obviously native Egyptian) smiled and scolded.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am," she apologized. She took a look at Atem sitting next to her. He seemed so oblivious to everything else around him, lost in his own little world. Perhaps he was reminiscing about when he ruled all this, perhaps he was just thinking; maybe he was tired. She promised to get him back to their hotel room as soon as the tour was over.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, if you look to your left you will see the remains of the once exquisite Palace of Atemu." She gestured with her hand to the ruins of a grand marble and lime building. Atem's attention was instantly drawn to the ruins, his mind rebuilding the broken pillars and filling in the missing colors and pieces. A torrent of tears suddenly came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling.

_My home,_ he thought, _gone._ _It's all gone now, my birthplace, the palace my father built for me, my title…all gone… _

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Atem? You look very pale," Anzu walked over to where he sat on the padded window seat. He broke off from his thoughts and stared at her in wonder. He relished when her hand felt his forehead, her cool touch the salve to his blistering mind.

"I am alright," he said slowly. He was disappointed when she merely shrugged and walked away from him. He stared after her with a desire burning deep within; she never looked more beautiful. Her long honey hair was done up in a long Lara Croft-like braid, her long legs graced short khaki shorts and her tank top dipped a little low, allowing Atem some unrequited glances at her chest. Yes, she was his beautiful Lady Mafdet…

"Atem, what's wrong? You didn't seem to enjoy the Nile tour very much," Anzu commented.

"I didn't, Mafdet. It was so terribly boring! The only exciting thing that happened was seeing my old palace…even _that _was destroyed." Atemcontinued to look out the window with empty eyes.

"That was your home, the Palace of Atemu?" Anzu stopped what she was doing and sat down in front of him.

"Yes. When my mother died my father built the palace as a way for me to alleviate my suffering. It was a very stressful time for me, my father's health was failing and I was the only male heir to the Pharaoh's crown…" Atem looked deeply into her glacial eyes.

"That must have been hard for you," she whispered. She reached over and entwined her fingers with his, squeezing them gently.

"It was. I was even destined to marry a dreadful woman twice my age, the horrible Lady Tryphaena."

"Oh, yes, Tryphaena was a horrible tyrant!" she murmured.

"Indeed," he murmured. He readjusted his position on the seat so that he sat directly beside Anzu. She unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what, love?" he mumbled, turning his head to look in her eyes.

"Why did it have to be you? Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Hot tears were running down her face, smudging the small amount of makeup she wore.

"Do you not—you admit that you love me?!" Atem was shocked. The girl who had so blatantly refused his advances now admitted that she felt the same as he! He let go of her hand and swooped her into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and he fell on top of her.

"I wish I had known that it would turn out this way," she mumbled.

"That's just the thing about time," he said. "They say time is like a river that flows steadily in one direction. But I have seen time, and I can tell you that it is an ocean in a storm" (**hehe Prince of Persia!**).

"Do you really think that all this was predetermined?" she whispered. She looked up into his amethyst eyes and touched his face with tentative fingers.

"I don't know what the gods have planned for me," he said, "but I know all good things will come to me in time."

"They will…" her voice trailed off as she looked at him with a gaze that could not be mistaken. He slowly leaned down and closed his eyes as they met in that timeless expression between a man and woman. The kiss was soft and slow, tentative to begin with; both were so inexperienced and afraid. A soft sigh emerged from Anzu's open lips and Atem was urged onward. He touched her body, so soft and warm, and let his hands linger on her neck. Anzu threaded her fingers through his hair and she ran them up his shirt to feel the hard, tanned musculature underneath. He rolled over so that now Anzu was atop of him. Atem forced Anzu's mouth to open and let her breath fill his being. She reached and slipped her tongue between their busy lips and was rewarded with a enthusiastic response. They kissed each other for a insurmountable amount of time. They stopped when Anzu's cell-phone rang its distinct notes of the song 'Disturbia'.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hi, Honey! What were you doing, you sound out of breath!" her mother chided over the phone.

"You realize this is seriously long distance, Mom?" she said slowly. Atem creeped up behind her and pressed kisses into the tender flesh of her neck.

"I have a card, Hon, no worries! How is Egypt so far, are you two having fun?" Her last words held notes of suspicion.

"Yeah, we went on a Nile tour today," she said, futilely trying to swat Atem away.

"Oh, that sounds exciting! Well, I know you'll want to keep exploring so I'll let you go now!" her mother chirped.

"Okay, Mom. I'll talk to you soon. Bye," she said and hung up. She turned around and was attacked by Atem's lips. He held her against him like he would never let her go. The lyrics to a song started running through her mind...

_They say it's a man's world but it cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side?  
And so I will wait until that moment you decide...  
That I'm your man and you're girl  
That I'm the sea and you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby, it takes two._

Atem let loose her braid and smiled widely as her soft hair cascaded through his fingertips.

_A king ain't a king without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe, without a chick to call his own!  
So please darlin' choose me, I don't wanna rule alone...  
Tell me, I'm your king and you're my queen  
That no one else can come between  
It takes two, baby, it takes two._

He bent down and pressed kisses into the hollow of her neck and behind her ears.

_Don't you know that Lancelot had Guinevere  
Missus Claus has Old Saint Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick!  
They say it takes two to tango, well, that tango's childs' play  
So take me to the dance floor and we'll twist the night away!_

He ran his hands down her back and pulled her close to him.

_Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I long to hear  
So come closer, baby oh, and whisper in my ear...  
Tell me, you're my girl and I'm your boy  
That you're my pride and I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand and you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom if you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby, it takes two...  
It takes two, baby, it takes two..._

Yes, it does take two...

**It's a terrible ending but an ending all the same. The song is called 'It Takes Two' and it's sung by Zac Efron in 'Hairspray'. So please R&R!**


End file.
